Sirius dog show experiance
by dreamdancer504
Summary: Sirius has agreed to go to a dog show with james... how will that go down? please read and review


Hey there its me. Warning of language :) really stupid i had this idea a long time ago.

Disclamer i am not mrs. rowling and i have never met the potters or the blacks. Without further adoo i give you the dogshow:

* * *

><p>In potter mansion during summer break…<span>3 weeks ago<span>

James Potter stomped in to the living room shouting out 'Sirius get your but over here!' Sirius was reluctant to go over "here" because he saw the mischievous look on his fellow marauder's faces. Slowly he crept over to where Moony and Prongs were with a look of scared and happy plastered all over his face.

'Padfoot, Moony and I have a proposition for you. We found this' he held up a Dog Show poster 'immediately we entered you. OK?'

'WHAT!' Came the reply instantaneously, and then Sirius went into a rant with few words that were actualy distinguishable such as 'Merlin's saggy…How am I… Your Fault… Kill…. Bloody hell… Arse' at the end of his rant James and Remus were looking at him as if he had grown 8' and sprouted 2 troll heads. When they came over the shock of it all. They asked 'You'll do it?'

'Bloody hell, Yes.'

Day of the show

'Yes sir, what breed is he?'

'Irish wolf hound.'

'Thank you, Name of you and the dog?'

'Adolf the Grey for the dog and my name is Felix Prongs.' James and dog Sirius were checking in and they both were agitated with all the questions.

'Birthdate of you Mr. Prongs.'

'March 27, 1960, the dog is two and he was born on November 21, 1973. I'm a junior handler.' Looking like he was quite mad about all the questions. He awaited the next question with a baited breath.

'Thank you for your time your number is 13, the dog is in the sport group, please go to your station now. Looking happily at "Adolf" they could be spotted quickly getting to there station for grooming almost like racing away from the lady doing the sign in's. Quite frankly Sirius didn't need much grooming because before he became a dog he had made sure all his hair was neatly groomed and tried to keep it like that as they got there. Finally the sporting class was called and they went to the door with the rest of the dogs, getting into the line "Adolf" looked speculatively at the other dogs, trying out his show stance. Soon the dogs were moving and James was just thrilled to be moving.

Running out into the ring making sure to follow the other dogs around they spotted Moony up in the stands looking strangely at them as if he was looking for a flaw in Sirius and James' run. He had a microphone pinned to his shirt and James had a earpiece, correcting Sirius with whatever. Agitatedly he gave out a small woof and tried to memorize how he was supposed to move after the physical.

20 minutes later. Sirius pov

Finally it was there turn I hopped up on the small platform waiting for the judge to come prod me. Uck why do they have to do this. Who ever this is better stop poking my teeth before I bite them. …. Why are you putting your hands all over my face? And HEY THAT'S MY TAIL… oh JAMES POTTER YOU BETTER WATCH YOR LIFE. Now that's better. They are letting me off this thing, now for the easy part. Walk swiftly and surely, quickly and precisely. Yep that was easy, off for the end of the line. Belch waiting in line bores me. Oh the man just came and pointed at me, down to 6 dogs, yay, me again, 3 dogs down. Yes first, yep I get a good prize and maybe the grand prize.

Last Round James Pov.

Sirius and I went back out. We won the Sports dog class and now we could win the grand prize. We did everything the same as we had during the first time and when they were judging. The other trainers had a look on there face as if the world would die if they didn't get the grandest prize here. HAHA I doubt were going to win but im not that scared. They pointed at us. And at us again. We got 2nd place. Beat that Moony we got way further than you ever expected.

* * *

><p>Please review, give me your thoughts. DO you Like it, should i continue?<p> 


End file.
